The Summer Everything Changed
by MyLifeBeLike
Summary: Long gone was the awkward Hermione Granger that everyone knew. Hermione had changed over the summer and numerous male students have taken a interest in our Gryffindor princess. One male in particular is none other than the so called Slytherin Sex God. My oh my, won't this year be interesting. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger had changed over the summer. Her awkward phase seemed miles behind her. Her one bushy mane was now delicate, soft curls that gently fell down her back. Her petite body gained the curves that she had lacked in her younger years, and despite being 5'2 her legs went on for miles. Her skin was sun kissed with freckles spreading across her nose and cheeks, framing her amber eyes. Puberty had been more than kind. Along with her physical changes, Hermione adopted a more femine preppy look that consisted of cute sweaters, dresses, and skirts vs. her usual plain jeans and a hoodie. She had assumed no one would really notice these changes, but for once in her life, Hermione Jean Granger was wrong.

****Hi everyone! This is just a preview of a story that I am thinking of. I'm new on here & I would love to get some feed back! Thank you (:****


	2. Chapter 2

****Okay everyone, my first story ever on fanfiction! Enjoy!****

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter**

_Hermione Jean Granger had changed over the summer. Her awkward phase seemed miles behind her. Her once bushy mane was now delicate, soft curls that gently fell down her back. Her petite body gained the curves that she had lacked in her younger years, and despite being 5'2 her legs went on for miles. Her skin was sun kissed with freckles spreading across her nose and cheeks, framing her amber eyes. Puberty had been more than kind. Along with her physical changes, Hermione adopted a more feminine preppy look that consisted of cute sweaters, dresses, and skirts vs. her usual plain jeans and a hoodie. She had assumed no one would really notice these changes, but for once in her life, Hermione Jean Granger was wrong._

As Hermione made her way through Kings Crossing, it was hard not to notice all the stares she was receiving from the male population. You see, Hermione Jean Granger had changed over the summer. Gone was her bushy mane, and in its place was beautiful caramel brown hair that fell in soft curls down her back, gone were the plain jeans and shirt and in place was a simple white dress, cinched at the waist to show off her newly found curves. The white dress complimented her now sun kissed skin, that brought along freckles that framed her amber colored eyes, which were framed by dark, long lashes. However, Hermione wasn't aware of all the attention. Instead she kept her brisk pace, making her way to the train. Once she finally boarded, she kept a careful eye out for her friends. She had been looking all but five minutes when suddenly,

"Lost, Granger?" a familiar voice drawled behind her, as she turned around she came face to face, or more accurately, face to chest, with none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione couldn't help but stare. Long gone was the gangly Draco she had come to know. Standing before her was a boy, no, man, comparable to Adonis. Draco stood at least 6'2 and had a slim build, but it was obvious that he had muscle due to quidditch, aristocrat features gave him sharp cheek bones and a strong jaw with a straight noise. His eyes were a stormy blue that captivated her. Over all Draco was gorgeous.

"Like what you see?"

Snapping Hermione out of her trance, she looked up to to see Draco smirking down at her. Boy did he look cute when he smirked.

"No. I just found it odd that you didn't seem to use your usual five pounds of hair gel. That's all." "You don't have to lie, I can admit I like what I see." before she could even answer Draco gave a wink and sauntered away leaving a very baffled Hermione. It didn't take long after her encounter with Draco for her to find her friends, and for that she was thankful.

"Hello everyone" She chimed as she entered the compartment

"Blimey, Hermione, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, sorry. Everyone seemed to be roaming around today. Took me forever to shove past them." She huffed as she finally sat down. She didn't know why she didn't mention her encounter with Draco, perhaps it's because she might have enjoyed it & didn't want Harry and Ron to know just how much. However she would tell Ginny as soon as they were in the safety of their room. Only then would Hermione admit that she did indeed find Draco to be very, VERY, attractive and would allow Ginny to give her advice on how to handle this newly found attraction.

She tried to pay attention to Harry and Ron's vivid stories of quidditch along with keeping small talk with Ginny, but she kept imagining stormy blue eyes staring at her. That was an image she just couldn't seem to shake.

Once at Hogwarts everything was a blur. She hardly even remembers the dinner, but she does remember what happened after. She had decided to leave early for many reasons; one being watching Ron eat was disgustion & two being she was actually tired. Leaving the Great Hall, She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings for the lack of sleep had allowed her to think that walking with her eyes closed was a good idea. Her eyes suddenly opened when she felt her self crashing into a muscular stranger before falling on top of him.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to whe-"

"Granger, I know you like me, but jumping me isn't going to win my affections. However I can think of a few other things that might." with that Draco wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione rather comically.

"You're a pig."

"You may say that, but why are you still laying on top of me? Not that I'm complaining"

With that Hermione hoisted her self up and away from Draco before stating "I thought that you hated mudbloods? Why are you suddenly so interested in one?"

"Actually that was my father. I've found that there really is no reason to hate anyone due to their blood. Also I've always been somewhat attracted to you after 3rd year, I find myself attracted to aggressive girls," Hermione couldn't resist rolling her eyes, but Draco didn't seem to notice and continued on his little speech ", and since the war is over I feel like a rather great opportunity has arisen allowing me to show my attraction towards you.."

"Why should I believe you?"  
"I guess I can't make you believe me, but I can

prove it."

"How so?"

"I'm going to take you on a date."

"What?"  
"You heard me. I'm attracted to you," Draco made sure to wink before adding ", and you are very obviously attracted to me so why not act on it?"

"Um.."

"C'mon. Where's that Gyrffidor courage you all love to brag about so much?"

After a few second of silence, Hermione finally answered "Just one date?"

"Yes, just one. Unless of course you want more"

"Don't push it"

"Alright alright, one date.. for now"

"Are you going to tell me what we are going to do?" she yelled at his slowly retreating figure

"Surprise"

"What about when it is?"

"Surprise, and speaking of surprises," with out the blink of an eye, Malfoy turned around and surprised Hermione with a peck to her lips, a peck that ended to quick for her liking.

"I'll see you around, Granger" with that he turned and retreated down the hall with a smirk on his face and a very confused Hermione behind him.

Making her way to Gryffindor tower, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Although the snog had been swift, she can still remember the feeling of his warm lips on her. Hermione can't help but wish for more snogging in the future. No matter how happy, she couldn't help but think about how inexperienced she was compared to the "Slytherin Sex God". He had that name for a reason, and he had quiet the reputation for being quiet passionate. All Hermione had done was snog two people! Two people would not be enough experience for a boy who had a nickname that contained the words "sex" and "god". She needed to talk to Ginny before she got to deep in her own head.

Racing now into the common room she barely had anytime to say a simple hi to anyone. If anyone thought it was stranger they made no signs of it. As soon as she got to the girls room she made a beeline to Ginny's bed.

"DracoMalfoyaskedmeoutandidontknowhattodoandhekiss edmeandithinkireallylikehimbuthwhatifidontkissgood andheneverwantstoseemeagain?Whatdoyouwearonadatewi thanadonislookingmaleginnyineedyourhelp"

"Good heavens, Hermione! I couldn't even hear a word you said! Calm yourself and please repeat, _slowly"_

With a sigh, Hermione plopped herself on Ginny's bed and retold her encounter with Draco Malfoy while Ginny's smile got wider and wider as the story was told.

"Go on the date with him!" Ginny all but screamed

"What, really?"

"Yes! Have you not noticed how he just oozes sex appeal? Don't get me wrong, I love Harry with all my heart, but Draco Malfoy knows how to make a girl swoon" at the mention of sex appeal and swoon, Lavender Browns head popped up and nodded vigorously in agreement before adding, "He might be the best looking boy in Hogwarts, Slytherin or not." Numerous hums of agreement could be heard in the girls room.

"Okay.. I'll do it!"

****First official chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed and I would love some feedback! Also it is rated M for a reason, but that is coming later on in the story! Thanks for reading!**

**-E ****


	3. Chapter 3

_Hermione Jean Granger had changed over the summer. Her awkward phase seemed miles behind her. Her once bushy mane was now delicate, soft curls that gently fell down her back. Her petite body gained the curves that she had lacked in her younger years, and despite being 5'2 her legs went on for miles. Her skin was sun kissed with freckles spreading across her nose and cheeks, framing her amber eyes. Puberty had been more than kind. Along with her physical changes, Hermione adopted a more feminine preppy look that consisted of cute sweaters, dresses, and skirts vs. her usual plain jeans and a hoodie. She had assumed no one would really notice these changes, but for once in her life, Hermione Jean Granger was wrong._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ******sigh****

Hermione glanced at herself one more time in the mirror, just to make sure everything was perfect for her date with Malfoy. For the date, she had chosen a long baggy cream sweater to go over a light pink strapless dress that was tight on her breasts, but flowed the rest of the way down to a few inches above her knees. For her hair, she decided to go with a cute sloppy bun with a few tendrils loose to frame her face. Deciding to keep it natural with makeup all she used was a little mascara and lip gloss. To bring the outfit together she wore a pair of brown gladiator sandals.

Ginny, noticing Hermione staring at herself for the 5th time today , called out

"Hermione, I've told you at least twenty times, you look fine"

"Are you sure? What about my hair? Does it look like I tried to hard? I feel like it looks like I tried too hard."

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing right now… Hermione, you look beautiful! Malfoy won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

"Or his hands!" someone shouted from somewhere in the room, followed by a few giggles. Sighing Hermione looked away from the mirror to face Ginny.

"You're right, I'm thinking to much."

"I'm always right. Anyways, do you know where he is going to take you?"

"No, not yet. He just told me to meet him on the quidditch field. He claims the rest is a surprise."

"Ohhh a surprise! How romantic!"

Smiling to herself in a silent agreement, Hermione went to grab her brown leather bag before walking towards the exit of the room.

"Well, off to my "romantic" date with Malfoy!"

"It's romantic and you know it! I saw you smile don't even try to deny it! And you had better tell me everything when you get back!"

"I will, I will."

"I'm serious!"

"Goodbye, Ginny!" with that Hermione finally left.

Each and every step towards the quidditch field made Hermione more and more anxious. Millions of questions were running rampant through her head. _What are we going to be doing? What if he doesn't like my hair? What if he tries to give me a proper snog and I don't know what to do? What if he doesn't like my outfit? What if he doesn't even show up? What if… _

The last thought wasn't even finished as soon as she caught sight of a simple white tent in the middle of the quidditch field. Upon entering the tent she noticed a small table covered with a white sheet in the middle of the space. On top was a candle surrounded by what looked to be roses (her favorite). In the background soft music was playing, really setting the ambiance.

"Impressive.." she said in awe

"Well I do live to please. I'm assuming you're pleased, Granger." Malfoys voice spoke from behind her, causing her to jump.

Whirling around to face Draco with a shocked expression, she couldn't help but notice how utterly handsome her looked. Dressed in a plaid button up with the sleeves paired with some straight legged tan pants pulled together with some white converse. Regardless of how good he looked, he almost gave her a heart attack!

"My god! Don't do that to people! You're going to give someone a heart attack!"

Taking in her shocked expression, Malfoy couldn't help but laugh at her, causing her even more embarrassment and her cheeks to flush. As Draco continued to laugh her cheeks just got brighter and brighter. Finally when his laughing ceased he took a moment to really look at her.

"You look beautiful tonight"

Hermione's only reaction was to blush more, if that was even physically possible. Noticing her reaction, Draco smirked and wondered if he could possibly make her blush even more.

", and you look adorable when you blush." oh it was possible. He was pretty sure Hermione had just invented a new shade of red.

"Well, if you're not going to talk, you might as well take a seat." Nodding, Hermione slowly made her way to the table, internally yelling at herself for being so slow witted today, what was wrong with her? She was Hermione Granger! She had faced Voldemort for merlins sake! Finally as she sat down her voice seemed to find her

"This is very lovely, Malfoy. I had no idea you had it in you"

"As I said, I aim to please" He finished his sentence with a little wink that drove Hermione crazy. Deciding that it wasn't very fair that she was the only one blushing, she decided to even the playing fields. Leaning forward so that her cleavage was very visible Hermione purred "You should know, that I, too really enjoy _pleasing _people" as she was talking she made sure to run her foot up the side of Draco's leg and make eye contact the whole time. She didn't fail to notice how his stormy blue eyes widened and a subtle blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I-I'm sure you do."

"Really, there's nothing I love more than _pleasing _people, maybe I could _please _you"

"Granger, I'm not sure you want to play this game, because I think we know that I'm going to win." Not wanting to back down, or seem unsure of herself Hermione refused and simply replied,

"I wouldn't be so sure."

With a devilish smirk, Draco got up and started walking towards Hermione. Just seeing him stalk towards her like some kind of predator made Hermione severely doubt she was going to come out victorious. When he reached Hermione, Draco bent down and whispered in her ear "Do you still want to play?"

"Yes" even though it barely came out as a whisper, Draco heard and with that he brought Hermione to her feet and brought his mouth to her. Never in her life did Hermione feel so much passion, and just from a kiss. Her hands quickly made their way to his luscious hair, his hands made their way down to her bum, making sure to squeeze it before lifting her up, making her wrap her legs around his waste. The action made her gasp, allowing Draco to push into her mouth and finally taste her.

Sitting down, and taking Hermione with him allowed her to straddle him and move her hips against his growing erection. Feeling how she affected him, she began to feel an unknown feeling in her stomach that quickly spread. She was wet and she could feel it. Desperate to keep the feeling, Hermione really put herself into grinding on him, desperate for some friction. Draco's hands found a new occupation, one was in her hair, pushing her head closer to his, and the other on her hip, pushing her harder and faster against him. Breaking away from her mouth, Draco started trailing kisses down her neck, before biting down, releasing a throaty moan from Hermione. Continuing his work on her neck, she began to undo the buttons on his shirt, desperate for some skin to skin contact.

Pleased to find no undershirt when the last button came undone, Hermione couldn't help herself but run her hands over his well defined six pack. Hermione may not like quidditch, but she can respect what it can do to a mans body. She then decided to run her nails over his abs, and thrust her hips a little harder on to his erection, eliciting a delicious groan from Draco's lips, which were once again captured by Hermione's. They had been going at it for who knows how long when Draco's hand got to close to her knickers.

"Wait.. Wait Draco"

"Oh, on a first name basis now are we, _Hermione"_ at the sound of him saying her name she almost thought about letting him just carry on, but something was nagging her, telling her she would regret it right now.

"I'm.. I'm just not comfortable with that right now.."

"Oh"

"I'm sorry, I'm so so-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips meeting hers. He continued snogging her for a bit before pulling away.

"Don't be sorry, in fact I respect you for stopping yourself. It's a quality in girls I admire."

"Really?"

"Really, I promise"

"It's not that I don't want too… Trust me, I really really want too. Just not right now"

"I understand. Does that mean that date number 2 is a definite yes?"

"I believe so, _Draco"_

"I never knew I would love hearing you say my name so much dearest _Hermione" _hearing him say her name again brought yet another blush to Hermione's face before she mumbled "The feeling is mutual"

With one more kiss, Draco buttoned up his shirt and offered to take her back to her tower, but she had declined knowing it would probably just lead to another snogging session in some broom closet, and she was quick to tell him that. Laughing he agreed and gave her one last kiss before they headed in their opposite directions.

Hermione couldn't believe what just happened. She touched her still tingling lips and couldn't help but smile at the memory of Draco's there. Giddily she made her way back to the Gyrffindor tower. Knowing she wouldn't forget this night for a very long time.

****Long chapter some this time! Hoped you liked it! this was also my first time writing a kissing scene, I really hope it turned out well! Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you**

**-E****


End file.
